Our Love Still Lives On
by haolover9312
Summary: Will a tragedy happen without warning? Will that tragedy ruin your love? Will your love still go on? ["...nobody can change our love for each other."]HxY drabble


**haolover9312**

**AN: **This story's background (as in the story line without the same characters) is a story that I read from this Korean website. That website is also where I read the story about the motorcycle, which hidden-golden-eyes sama wrote about. Well enough babbling! R&R! (AU)

**Disclaimer:** Me no own the story and the characters. Although I wish I did.

**Info: **Hao and Yoh are old enough to marry. I don't want to tell you the age. It can be 18, 19, 20, or 21. (I like young age so that's why the age starts from 18…) Your choice. Btw, it's a drabble so don't say that it's too short. And it's yaoi, so you don't like it. DON'T READ IT!

* * *

**Our Love Still Lives On**

It was a nice day and a lot of young couples were dating and that was no different for the Asakura twins.

"Isn't today so nice, onii-chan?" Yoh said as he smiled brightly. "Yes, Yoh. It is very nice today." Hao responded as he grabbed Yoh's hand. They were currently in a park and were walking slowly. They were enjoying each other's presence and were quiet.

Yoh was the one to break the silence. "Hey, onii-chan?" Hao looked at Yoh. "Hmm?" Yoh hesitated a bit, but then he finally got the courage to say it. "Do you… um… want to get our futures told? I mean, we're going to get married soon and you know… I was wondering if we're going to have a bright future or not."

Yoh knew that Hao hated getting futures told because he wanted to _make _his own future. Not let somebody tell you about it. So it was either: get a cold glare from him and ruin the perfect date or he could say yes, which would be a miracle.

Hao thought for a moment and answered, "Sure. But we're not going to actually _believe _what the person's going to say. Okay?" Yoh smiled widely and kissed Hao for a brief moment. Then, he hugged Hao tightly and said, "Thank you, Hao. I love you." Hao smiled too and said, "I love you too."

That night, they went to a fortune telling house. The lady inside the place told them to sit down.

"So, do you have anything in particular for me to tell you?" The lady asked. Yoh shook his head lightly and said, "Not really. We just want to know if we're going to have a bright future or not."

The lady nodded and placed her hands on her crystal ball. She closed her eyes and she began to speak. "I see that you two are planning on marrying after 3 months. But you have to wait another year, if you want to have a bright future. If you get married after 3 months, your love will never live on. And-" As she was about to say more stuff, Hao got up, grabbed Yoh and began to walk out. "_This _is the reason I don't like fortune tellers. Come on, let's get out of here."

* * *

Time passed and it was two days before the Asakura twin's marriage. Yoh was waiting patiently for Hao to return from work.

An hour passed. Another hour passed. And another hour passed… It was midnight and Hao still didn't return. Yoh was getting worried _and_ bored. "Hmm… I wonder what's on the TV." He said to himself as he turned the TV on.

"News… Boring…" He was about to change the channel when something caught his attention.

"There was a car accident today in a town in Tokyo. It was a red Camry that got hit badly and the driver is dead. His driver's license survived, so we checked it and it appears that the driver's name is Asakura Hao. It really is a tragedy." The anchorman said.

Yoh dropped the remote control and tears rolled down his cheeks. "No… Hao… No…"

* * *

(The next day on TV)

"Another tragedy happened today. In an apartment in Tokyo, a young brunet committed a suicide by stabbing himself with a knife. There is a chance that he was a family member of the driver that died yesterday because they look alike."

* * *

The fortune teller, who told the Asakura twins' future, received aletter and she opened it up. It was from Asakura Yoh.

(Letter)

_By the time you're reading this, I'm probably dead. You were right when you said my brother and I should get married after a year. But you were wrong too. Even though we're dead, our love still lives on and nobody can change our love for each other. Even if we can never meet, our love still lives on…_

_Asakura Yoh_

**Owari**

**AN: **I kind of ruined the nice story. People who know about the story might know what I mean. When I read the story before, it made me cry like crazy, but this doesn't. And yes, I know that I have a lot of ruler things. Who cares! Anyway, R&R!


End file.
